


Forestsong

by Jotun_in_my_mind



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotun_in_my_mind/pseuds/Jotun_in_my_mind
Summary: Just a bundle of words that escaped my brain tonight.
Kudos: 1





	Forestsong

Flickering shadows cast by heavy limbs dance and chase each other across a carpet of brittle leaves.

Fallen jewels of gold and amber shed long ago now embrace to create a shroud of filigree skeletons that mute the harsher sounds of nature’s myriad heartbeats.

Instinctively the body begins to understand a forgotten language that contains equal measures of murmuring foliage, ancient memories, and a deepening sense of hiareth.

Forestsong both ignites an ache that runs soul deep, and tenderly soothes it in turn.

For the thick air is vivid with whispers and secrets as the forest finds its voice and speaks to those who open their souls to listen to its harmony.

And receptive hearts ache with the beauty of it all as a choir of trees sings of the history of the world.


End file.
